Dobby Goes Crazy
by Twice DeFun
Summary: One Moment Dobby was a peaceful little house elf, next moment is a psychotic maniac! How did this happen? Read to find out!
1. Dobby's special 'gift'

Hope you like the story! Please Review. By the way, the characters are purposely OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.  
  
Title: Dobby Goes Crazy  
  
Author: Twice DeFun  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dobby!" Whispered Harry quietly as he stepped through the 'hidden' portal to the kitchen. As soon as the house elves caught sight of the two they immediately stopped what they were doing and came running up to Harry and Ron offering them all the food they had to offer. Harry kicked furiously at the elves, yelling at them to go away, while Ron, who now weighed close to 300 pounds, greedily took everything in sight.  
  
"Dobby, you stupid mother- *bleeping* asshole come here this instance!" Harry said harshly. Dobby jumped in the air, startled, and started running towards Harry with his arms open, as if he was going to embrace Harry as soon as he got there.  
  
"Please, you vile creature, do not touch me. Now, tell me, why didn't you come when I opened the door?" Harry questioned in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Dobby Sorry Harry Potter! Dobby very sorry! Winky crying so couldn't hear or see you come in! Harry Potter please forgive Dobby!" Dobby said while pouncing on Harry's beautiful feet kissing them furiously.  
  
" Damnit! I told you not to touch me you damn ex-slave!" Harry yelled, " The only reason Mr. Malfroy gave you that sock was that I was hoping that he would ask you to wash it, not free you God-forsaken piece of trash!"  
  
"Ha Ha! Harry Potter so funny! Dobby really know how kind and noble Harry Potter is! Dobby forever at his debt!" Dobby wailed.  
  
"Hurry!" Ron said nudging his fat elbow at Harry, "Remember, the, uh, treat you were going to give Dobby?"  
  
"Ah yes" Harry said with an unkind smile spreading across his face, (Dobby didn't know this though)  
  
"Dobby, since you are, ahem, such a great, er, creature, I got you a, er, present!"  
  
"A present!" Dobby said jumping up and down, " Harry Potter and Weezey very kind! Very Kind!"  
  
" Well, er, Drink this" Harry said thrusting his hand forward revealing a small vile. "But not until we leave the kitchen..."  
  
"Harry Potter what is in the vile sir?!" Dobby said eagerly.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Harry said while scowling.  
  
"Why you so noisy?" Ron grunted.  
  
"I won't bother Harry Potter and Weezey any more!" Dobby said as tears started to formin his eyes. With that Harry and Ron started walking to the exit. As they stepped out Harry looked behind and said,  
  
"Dobby, as soon as we close this door, you are to drink that er, present that we gave you!"  
  
With that he shut the door. Dobby just stood there and then looked down at the vile in his hand.  
  
"What in vile?" Dobby pondered while looking at it in awe.  
  
"Well, Dobby must drink present because harry potter said so!" Winky sniffed as she advanced toward Dobby.  
  
He then took the vile and yanked out the cork. Slowly, he raised the vile to his lips and began to drink.  
  
"This taste good!" Dobby shouted as he quickly finished it off. Then, suddenly, he grabbed his ears and began to wail the most glass-breaking wail. Abruptly Dobby stopped. His pupils began to dilate. Suddenly a red spark shot out of his eye and he began to smile.  
  
"Dobby feels good!" he said with a sinister laugh.  
  
---  
  
Like it? Please review! Another Chapter perhaps? 


	2. Dobby: Truely a Rebel

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"HA HA!" Ron said as he put his arm around Harry's neck, "That was some good prank!"   
"Please don't touch me you fag! Plus, I know it was a good prank, I thought of it!" Harry   
said sneering.   
"Hey! My smoking habits are my business and my business only!" Ron said defensively.   
"You only smoke about 5 packs of fags a day, so I have a right to call you a fag, you fag!"   
Harry shot at Ron. Ron then grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it.   
"I love you baby!" Ron said kissing harry's hand. Harry looked at him in horror.   
"Wh...wh...what did you say?" Harry said horrified.   
"Hmm, what? I didn't say anything!" Ron said while dropping Harry's hand.   
"Yes you did! You said that you loved me!"   
"No I didn't! I said, um, Look you baby!" Ron said pointing at Winky who was running   
towards them at an outstanding speed.   
"HARRY POTTER! WEEZEY! HELP DOBBY GO MAD!" she yelled.   
Harry and Ron started to smile then stopped.   
"What? Dobby has gone mad?" Harry said while eyeing Ron.   
"Yes Harry Potter! Dobby gone insane!" Winky said trying to catch her breathe, which was   
wicked fast and moving around everywhere.   
"Here." Harry said as he caught Winky's breathe and handed it back to her.   
"What do you exactly mean he has gone crazy?" Ron asked with a quizzical look on his   
face.   
"Dobby put SALT on some sweets instead of SUGAR!" Winky said with a scarred look on her face.

"What?" Harry said disappointed, "That's it? A bit of salt instead of sugar and that's what you call 'mad'?" 

Winky nodded her head furiously.

"Get out of my sight you stupid creature." Harry spat at Winky. 

"And get me some donut!." Ron added.

"Yes Potter Sir and Weezy Sir!" Winky said running back into the kitchen.

* * *

Thus begins the reign and insanity of Dobby. Tune in soon to see what happens next! And remember... please review! If I do my part, you do yours. Thank you everyone! Flames are being accepted. 


End file.
